Finding Aniki
by TsukiPuppy
Summary: Yuugi and his twin sister Sora have decided to search for their older brother. Along the way, they meet a wide range of interesting people. Will they find their beloved aniki? Yay for crappy titles and summaries! Co-Written by Wolfy Puppy7, ya'll! D


1 Tsuki :: Shockingly enough, neither Tsuki2255 or Wolfy_Puppy7 own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Or Pokemon.

Sora :: W-well... that's probably a good thing...

Tsuki :: And why is that?

Sora :: Everyone would die a horrible death if you owned them... ._.;;

Tsuki :: Not everyone! I'd keep _some_ people alive!! D:

Sora :: Yes b-but.... it would only be the one's you like... .;;;

Tsuki :: That's besides the point!! Anyways, why don't you be quiet and stand in the corner while I finish the disclaimer, alright Sora? =D

Sora :: O-Okay... ._.

Tsuki :: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALRIGHT! Any names that aren't part of Yugioh or Pokemon are obviously OC related and belong to either myself or Sora. If you have any problems with that then you can go burn and die. =] Now shut up and read the god damn story already! :]

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a warm evening. The sunset cast a shadow of warm oranges, yellows and gold over Goldenrod city. Pidgeys and Pidgeottos chirped and called for one another from the road just outside the city, still heard by citizens as the walked home from their jobs or from shopping before night fell. Inside a small house near the edge of the city, two twins; both sixteen, sat lazily on the plush couch in their small, but cozy living room. The television was on, and the taller twin; a girl, was flipping lazily through the channels. The boy was sitting on the arm of the couch, arm draped across the end with his amethyst eyes half closed, making him look ready to fall asleep. .

"Ugh… there's nothing on!" The girl groaned with annoyance, brushing a violet colored bang away from her eyes irritably.

With a long sigh, she threw the remote down and trudged off to the kitchen. Her twin chuckled softly and reached for the remote, smiling faintly as he changed it to the news channel. Soon, the girl came back in with a fairly large bowl of chips.

"Here…" She mumbled as she threw several chips into her mouth.

The boy reached for a large one, eyes on the television as he slowly brung it to his mouth. Just as he began to bit down, he gasped. The potato chip sliding into his mouth and finding it's way to the boy's throat. He coughed and fell backwards to the floor. His twin jumped up, knocking the bowl over in the process.

"Yuugi-onii-san! Are you alright?" She gasped, leaning over to look at her fallen twin.

"Sora! It's aniki!" He responded with a croak as he pointed to the T.V.

"Aniki!?" Sora was quickly distracted by that and she turned to look, a large smile on her face.

Alex, Sora's Plusle and Sparky, Yuugi's Minun stopped munching on the scattered chips and looked up, ears twitching curiously at their master's excitement. Sparky then turned to Yuugi and let out a distressed cry, jumping on the choking boy's stomach. Yuugi continued coughing for a few minutes before his twin remembered what was happening.

"Oh my god! Onii-san!" She cried, kneeling down in front of him and patting his back. Slowly, Yuugi's coughs accomplished in getting the chip out of his throat and he rubbed his throat tenderly, waiting until Sparky bounced off his stomach before sitting up.

"Q-quick! Aniki is still talking!" He called, scrambling onto the couch's arm while his sister turned her head back to the television. Alex and Sparky gave each other long looks before going back to nibbling on the fallen chips.

"Yami, you have risen to become one of the world's greatest pokemon trainers. Just now, you have defeated Johto's pokemon league for the third time, including ex-champ Seto Kaiba. Now where do you plan on heading?" A reporter asked, scribbling on a small notebook. Atemu rolled his violet eyes slightly before responding, sounding bored and mildly annoyed as he glanced around.

"I was going to head on back to Hoenn to train a while." He answered with a shrug and a smile, earning many screams and squeals from the fan girls surrounding them.

"Not that your pokemon need much more training," The reporter grinned, glancing at the glaring and growling umbreon standing beside his leg. If it weren't for Atemu giving it looks out of the corner of his eye, the dark pokemon probably would've attacked that stupid reporter by now.

Both chuckled softly, though Atemu was obviously pretending at that point.

"We all hope you have a safe journey." The reporter patted the other male's shoulder happily, quickly pulling away due to the fact that the umbreon had hissed loudly in response. "Alright everyone, let's hear it for Yami Nakamaru!" He shouted, raising an arm and casting a nervous glance at the irritated pokemon.

Atemu waved and smiled as the whole crowd roared in loud cheer. Various signs and banners could be seen as well, most saying 'Yami, Marry me!' from multiple fangirls. With a final bow, Atemu disappeared from the screen and was replaced by a woman in a nicely tailored suit, who quickly began talking.

Yuugi and Sora both stared silently at the screen with identical looks of mild surprise on their faces for a moment as the interview ended before Sora blinked. "Is that really our aniki..."

"Yeah..." Yuugi said softly. "It's been three years since he last visited. here.. And six years since he left." The shorter twin frowned a little before taking a glance over at Alex and Sparky, who had finished eating and were now placing their small paws on the television and squeaking softly at it for some reason.

Sora was silent for a moment before she rubbed one of her emerald eyes softly. "You know...it's about time that maybe we go out and become trainers.." She looked at Yuugi with a hopeful smile. "How about it Onii-san? It would be fun."

Yuugi didn't look sure. "I don't know..." He eyed his twin nervously, biting his lip gently as he thought over her suggestion. His sister had never been the strongest person he'd ever known and a long trip like the one their Aniki was on might have major effects on the girl's already slightly bad health.

The girl sighed sadly, knowing exactly what her brother was thinking. Yuugi, not liking the look on the younger twins face, smiled warmly as he took the other's hand in his. "I think.. We should see what Gramps thinks.. Then we'll decide."

Sora immediately perked up, smiling as she threw her arms around her brother. "Thanks.."

"Don't thank me just yet, we still need to talk to Gramps about it." The boy returned the hug quickly before letting go, ruffling the blonde and violet hair with a grin and going off to look for their grandfather. His sister pouted, fixing her messy hair as she followed after the older sibling.

Yuugi stopped in the entrance of the living room, wondering which of the rooms his grandfather was in at the moment. Hearing sounds in coming from the kitchen, he started towards it, stopping and poking his head into the room to search for their guardian. An elderly man sat at the little table with a cup of steaming tea in front of him, reading through a newspaper, radio playing softly in the background.

"Gramps?" Yuugi asked, causing his grandfather to look up. The old man smiled.

"Oh, hello Yuugi." He said cheerfully, picking up the tea and taking a few sips. He noticed Sora at the kitchen doorway and his smile widened slightly. "And you too Sora." He put the tea back down and gestured his grandchildren to sit, which they did. "Did you watch the news?"

Sora's eyes brightened slightly and she nodded, a small grin on her face. "Aniki was on." She chirped excitedly. "He looked so cool!"

Sora strongly idolized the oldest Mutou sibling.

"I heard." Sugoroku smiled fondly at the young girl before taking a few more sips of his tea. "He's become very strong..."

Yuugi grunted quietly as he tried to repress a frown. Even then, jealousy bubbled dangerously inside his stomach. Atemu always seemed like the favorite out of the three of them. He was barely even around but Sora still admired him so much and he couldn't even guess the number of other girls that wanted the older sibling. The teen began to curse himself inwardly for thinking such thoughts, quickly banishing them to the depths of his mind and returning to more pleasant ones about starting an adventure with his younger sister. "Yea, I wonder what that must be like..." He added thoughtfully, violet eyes gazing at the elderly man.

Sugoroku chuckled gently, violet eyes sparkling happily. The knowledge of his grandson's thoughts shone in his eyes and he awaited whether the boy would get to the point or intended on beating around the bush. The latter was most likely, since Yuugi never had an easy time asking for things.

But it wasn't Yuugi who ended up asking. Just when Yuugi opened his mouth again, Sora suddenly spoke up, emerald eyes wide and hopeful. "What Onii-san is trying to say Grandpa," She started, speaking a little quicker then normal, "Is that we really want to start our own adventure, Can we?"

Sugoroku looked down at her and smiled, having already anticipated the question. "I don't see why not...." He said softly, watching as Sora and Yuugi's faces beamed. "You two deserve to go out and see the world...I was wondering why you two haven't asked sooner." But he knew why. Yuugi had been too concerned about Sora's health to really consider it while Sora had never been very used to the idea of leaving Goldenrod.

Sora let out a happy sound and leapt at her grandfather, wrapping her arms around him in delight. Seeing this, Sugoroku smiled gently and hugged her back, making room for Yuugi when the middle child decided to get in on it. In a basket near the corner of the room; an Espeon glanced up at the three, it's sleek light purple ear twitching in irritation before it lowered it's head once more. The psychic pokemon was the first pokemon Sora had ever owned and though he was very fond of her, Talic was irked at being awoken from his peaceful slumber.

Once the family pulled away from each other, Yuugi spoke. "But...we need supplies...and we need to find out our route."

"We want to try find Aniki." Sora spoke up quickly.

"Well.... supplies are probably the easiest thing to take care of... finding your brother on the other hand isn't nearly as simple." The elderly man commented with a gentle sigh.

"I think he's going to be in the Hoenn..." The blond offered up hopefully.

"Is he now?"

"Yep!"

"Well then...that narrows it down. But it's still a long way from here to Hoenn and it's not likely that Atemu would stay in the same place for long." The elder Mouto rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "There's a boat that departs from Olivine City to Slateport once every two weeks, you could go there and try your luck finding him from Slateport..." He commented.

The twins beamed at each other before proceeding to latch back onto their grandfather for yet another hug. Sugoroku chuckled and wrapped his arms around both siblings. The old of the two paused and gave the elderly man a questioning look. "When does the boat leave anyways?"

"Hmm.... that's a good question..."

"You mean you don't know?" Sora piped up.

"Not a clue my dear." He offered with a sheepish grin.

The blond blinked several times in disbelief which was replaced when her face contorted into a grin as she began to giggle in an almost breathless manner. Yuugi smiled and gently shook his head, erupting into equally violent laughter seconds later. Talic's lilac head lifted to gaze drowsily at the teens, making a sound similar to a huff before attempting to sleep again. His eyes opened once more, this time expressing annoyance, as Alex and Sparky joined in, making soft squeaking sounds. The pokemon lifted himself up from his basket and cast an irritated glance around the room. Sugoroku let out a jolly, rather Santa like laugh, giggling slightly as he sang out a continuous chorus of "Hohoho". The Espeon twitched as he gazed blankly at the elderly man, seemingly disturbed by him. Lilac ears swayed as the pokemon shook its head, grunting softly as if to say "I'm outta here.." before picking up a particularly worn out looking pillow and trotting off, casting one more glance around the room before dashing off around the corner. Sparky and Alex's ears twitched as the watch Talic leave, giving each other confused looks before brushing it off and starting up their own laughter yet again.

After the laughter had died down. Sora scratched her cheek in thought. "When do you suggest we leave Grandpa?"

Sugoroku paused, a large grin on his face as he gazed blankly out the window, slowly turning to face the twins again. "I was actually hoping you'd decided that already..." The man laughed nervously, scratching the side of his head.

"We'll leave tomorrow, bright and early." Yuugi said confidently, making Sora and Sugoroku look at him. Yuugi blushed faintly, "If we have an early start, there's a better chance that we'll catch the boat." He explained.

"That's a good idea." The eldest Mouto said with a warm smile. His violet gaze drifted towards the almost pitch black sky outside of the window. "We'll stop in Ecrutek, to get supplies." He offered. He looked back at the two twins. "I'll go with you as far as there to instruct you; but for now, if you're leaving early you should get to bed, it's late."

Sora and Yuugi glanced at one another before crying simultaneously, "I call bathroom first!". Several's yells of "Ow~!" and "Watch out!" were heard as the two scrambled to get upstairs first. Sugoroku smiled and shook his head, chuckling softly, before walking off towards the stairs himself.

------------------------------------

-Inside a random locked closet-

Sora : Sorry the chapter had to end here.... and for Tsuki's rudeness at the beginning... ._.

We would have loved to continue but.... Tsuki-chan locked me in the janitor's closet so it would end sooner. ._.;;; Anyways, please review... or Tsuki will blame me or aniki for it... ._.

Harashi :: SORA!!! WHERE'D YOU GO!!!

Sora :: Oh no! If Harashi-aniki finds me, he'll go after Tsuki and she'll shove him in here to!! D=

So please don't tell him where I am, Tsuki-chan will let me out eventually, though I don't know when that is..... it's so cramped in here... ._.

Harashi :: SORAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BAM!

Tsuki :: Shut up already you stupid bastard with your messed up cousin complex!!!

Harashi: I just wanna find my cousin...-is sporting a nasty bump on his head from the baseball bat-


End file.
